


Your My Hearth And My Home

by Nyxulric4life



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Galahd (Final Fantasy XV), Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Light Bondage, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxulric4life/pseuds/Nyxulric4life
Summary: The war is over and the Light has returned. Thanks to Kala Nyx lived and was sent home to Galahd.Nyx has been waiting ten years for the woman he loves. she saved his life and promised to return. the light has returned and when he runs into her on Galahd he notices the change in her. Nyx wants to help her, but she doesn't want his help or him.Kala is home and she is praying for death but when the man she was once going to marry won't give up on her. no matter how hard she tries to get her heart cold he melts it. but can her past allow her to have a happy ever after?Words you will need to knowHoku= means StarKoa= means warrior
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story. please tell me what you think any feedback would be great.

Kala was home from the war. The light was back, and she was free. Kala was walking along the beach as the water hit her feet. "Hey Kala, your finally home. My son came home a few years ago as well." She turned to see the woman talking to her. "Mrs. Ulric. I'm happy he made it back. Tell him I said hi." Kala smiled at the elder of the village.

"Why don't you come by for dinner dear. We missed you." Kala shook her head. "No, I don't think I'm ready for that right now." Kala turned to leave when she ran into Nyx. "Kala your finally back." She nods and starts to walk away. "Kala... we should catch up sometimes." She shrugged. "I run the only bar in town so I'm sure we will run into each other again." Kala headed home.

Nyx saw the change in her and all he wanted to do was hold her like he used to. "She's changed since she saved me all them years ago. I only had a day of living hell. She had ten years alone." His mother nods. "Give her time son. Maybe she will come around." Nyx watched as the person he once asked to marry him walked away.

Kala was at work when she came up from the basement. "Lisa it's all fixed now. Go ahead and try the water." She didn't notice Nyx and Libertus sitting there. She was covered in dirt and grim.

She was covered in dirt and grim  
"Thanks, Kala it works great. What would we do without you?" Kala shrugged. "Be a lot happier." She said it so quietly she didn't think anyone heard her. "I don't think that's true Hoku." She looked up and saw Nyx. "Don't call me that." She walked past him and up the stairs to her place. What was I thinking coming back here? Kala went inside and pulled out her laptop.

She logged into her hunter account and found a few hunts that would keep her busy and away from Nyx. Kala got dressed and grabbed her sword. Strapping it to her back. She walked out and down the stair. "Lisa I'm heading out. I got my cell if you need me." The woman nods. "Be safe Hun. I like having you around."

Kala was walking past Nyx when someone grabbed her shoulder  
Kala was walking past Nyx when someone grabbed her shoulder. Kala spun around and grabbed his arm twisting it behind him. Then slammed his face down into the bar. "Don't ever touch me again or you will lose your arm. Is that understood?" the man nods and she let him go. Kala heads out the door not seeing the worried look on Nyx's face.

Nyx stood up and followed her out. "Hoku stop for a min." she turned fast. "I said don't call me that." Nyx just looked at her. "Why because you don't want people to care about you? Or is it because you don't think you deserve it? What happened to make you so hardened?" Kala went to walk away but Nyx grabs her arm.

When she turned to attack, he stopped her and pulled her close to him. He saw her fear right then. "Nyx let me go now." When he did, she took a step away from him. She turned and ran. Nyx saw the look in her his and it haunted him. She had acted like he was going to hurt her. Who hurt you my Hoku? What happened to you?

Nyx was at the bar a few days later when Lisa walked over to him. "Do you know miss Kala?" he nods. "Yeah, we grew up together then served as Glaives together. Why is something wrong?" the older lady looked at him. "She has never been gone this long. I tried calling her, but her phone was off." Nyx stood up. "I think I know where she is. I will go check on her." Nyx took off.

When he got to the place, he was looking for he saw Kala laying on the ground. As he got closer, he saw bottles on the ground and a bottle of pain killers. Nyx saw her raise a gun she had summoned. "Leave now or I will shoot." Nyx took a step and she fired just barely missing him. Nyx saw she was laying in a puddle of blood.

"Hoku how long are you going to do this to yourself?" she looked up in a daze. "Until I die, and I pray it is soon." Nyx saw her coughing up blood. He moved closer and her head snapped up as did her gun. "Go Nyx I don't want you here." Nyx warp knocking the gun from her hand. Nyx lifts her chin as he kneels in front of her.

"Do you really think I will just walk away while you are suffering?" before she could answer Nyx picked her up. "Put me down damn it let me go." Nyx heard her panic and sat her down looking at her. "Kala who did this to you?" she was about to say something when she passed out. Nyx caught her and carried her to his place.

Kala opened her eyes and groaned. When she tried to move, she found her hand-tied above her to a bedframe. "This is the 5th time you have woken up and each time you were in a state of panic and tried to kill me." She turned to see Nyx in the doorframe. "Nyx let me go now." He walked closer to her. "No" she glared at the man.

Nyx didn't see fear in her eyes but anger. That he could work with. "I want you to listen to me Kala and listen well." She looked at him. "I won't listen to a damn thing you say Nyx Ulric and when I get free I will..." Nyx placed something over mouth and tied it there tightly. He looked down at her. "No Kala you will listen because I will not sit here and watch you do this to yourself."

Nyx saw the look in her eyes. "Kala, I asked you to marry me and you said yes. That feeling for me hasn't changed and it never will. I don't know who hurt you so bad or even know the hell you have lived for ten years. I do know you saved my life and made sure I got home. You promised me you would return to me." She looked away from him.

Nyx turned her face to look back at him. "Hoku I will free you if you promise not to run and let me help you." She shook her head and glared at him. "So be it just know that this hurts me more then it will you Hoku. I never thought I would have to force you to take care of yourself." Nyx stood up and walked to the door and left shutting it behind him.

Nyx stood there his tears falling. "Son she will come around." He looked up at his mother. "What did they do to her? That is not the woman I knew." His mom hugged him. "She's in there somewhere Nyx. And I'm guessing she is scared and feeling alone." He nods. "How do I help her?" he asked. "By being there for her.


	2. I Don't need help. Or do I?

Kala woke up and tried to free herself. She was so killing him when she got out of here. When she heard the door, open Nyx walked in with a plate and set it down. Kala looked at him then the plate and did everything she could to get away from him. She felt her panic as he came closer to her.

Nyx saw the complete terror in her eyes. Nyx removed the gag and sat down. "Kala you need to eat." He was tired she had been out of it for a few days before she woke up this morning. "No Nyx don't do this. Please don't." he turned and looked at her. She was scared to death right now. "Kala I'm not doing this to hurt you. I want to help you." Nyx grabbed the plate.

What he saw sent chills down his spine. "Nyx I'm begging you please stop. I can't..." he sat the plate down and moved to her. "Hey, Hoku look at me, baby. Talk to me please tell me." She was trying to get away not from him but from eating. "Nyx I...I can't." he saw her struggling to breathe as her panic took over.

"Kala look at me, baby. Stay with me." Nyx freed her and pulled her into his arms as she fought for each breath. "Kala talk to me please baby don't make me watch you die." She went still and he turned her face to see she had blood on her mouth and her eyes were empty. "Kala... KALA." She was breathing but she wasn't there anymore.

Nyx's sat next to her holding her. "Mother what have I done to her." She shook her head. "You didn't do this Nyx. Someone else did this to her." He looked down at her she was just staring off into space. Out of nowhere, she gasped as she grabbed on to him. "Please don't let him find me. He's coming for me he knows I lived. Please don't...he can't find Nyx I have to protect him. He is all I have left." Nyx felt her collapse next to him.

Nyx looked at his mom. "What the hell. She suffered like this to keep me safe. This is my fault no wonder she hates me." When someone touched the side of his face. "I never hated you. I wanted to protect you. I should have never come back." Nyx looked down at her. "Hoku who did this to you?" he saw how tired she was. "Ardyn and Ravus." She coughed as she closed her eyes

Nyx lifted her chin. "Kala if you let yourself die you let them win. How are you going to protect me if you're not here?" he saw her small smile. "It's not that easy Nyx. I was held prisoner for four years." She closed her eyes as she struggled for each breath. "Hoku please stay with me." She lifted her hand and touched the side of his face. "I have always been with you, my love." Nyx felt his tears fall.

Nyx saw her hand drop as she coughed up more blood. "Baby you need to eat. Please try for me." When she didn't respond he pulled her close. "Please come back to me. I need you. You're my hearth and home." Nyx felt her heart slowing down. "Fight baby. You're my Koa woman." Nyx held her close when he had an idea.

Kala woke up and was too weak to move. "Koa will you try something for me?" she turned to look at him. She nods weakly. "Can I ask you to trust me?" she smiled. "I will always trust you Nyx." He nods. "If you get scared tell me. Just know I will never hurt you." Kala nods as she fights to stay awake. Nyx walks over and gently lifts her head enough to put something over her eyes.

Nyx helped her sit up. She was so weak. Nyx placed a piece of fruit in his teeth as he leaned down and kissed her making her take the food without knowing it. Ten mins later she had eaten the plate he had made for her. Nyx remove the ribbon and smiled at her. "Nyx I'm tired." Nyx kissed her. "Rest baby." Nyx was worried about her and prayed he wasn't too late.

Nyx walked into the room when there was a loud bang Kala sat up real fast. Nyx looked at the wild scared look in her eyes. "Kala look over here baby." She was still weak up her fear was giving her some energy. Nyx saw her summon her weapon and attacked him. Nyx blocked her. "Kala stop." She stumbled as she moved.

He had no choice and grabbed her. "Stop fighting me baby please." Nyx heard the door open. "Nyx is..." Selena froze when Kala tried to attack her. Nyx moved to protect his sister. Kala stopped at the last min. she dropped her weapon. "Nyx...I'm sorry." She took a step back. "Selena go downstairs," Nyx says his eyes never leaving Kala.

She fell to the floor and looked at her hands. All she saw was blood and death. "You can never escape me my pet." She heard Ardyn in her head. "I will never be free from him." She says to herself. Kala summons her dagger and rises it. "Koa no." she felt Nyx grab her hand to stop her. Kala looked up at him and fell forward.

Nyx sat there his body was shaking. "Nyx is she okay?" he saw his mother. "She tried to kill me and Selena. When she realized what had happened, she tried to kill herself. Mom what if I can't help her?" His mom kneeled next to him. "The day you give up will be the day there is no hope for her. Keep fighting for her Nyx. She needs you as much as you need her."

Kala woke up one more tied to Nyx's bed. "Koa please tell me it's you this time." She saw a very warn out Nyx sitting in a chair next to her. She was fighting to stay awake, but nods. "What happened?" she choked out. "You attacked me and Selena. Don't worry you didn't hurt anyone. So far you have woken up three times and tried to kill yourself."

Nyx heard her cry. "Koa please don't cry." She wouldn't look at him. "Nyx let me go please I can't do this to you." Nyx turned her face and kissed her tears away. "No Kala. You have been through so much to protect me. Now it's my turn to protect you. Even if it's from yourself." Nyx looked at her and went to release her. "Don't Nyx not until I can stop these attacks. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

He places a hand on the side of her face and felt her go still. "Kala what is it?" she was fighting a memory. "Tell me what you see baby. Let me see the memory with you." Nyx's heart was being torn apart as he watched the woman, he loves fighting for her life in a battle he couldn't help her with. Nyx heard her scream out.

Nyx went outside as she slept. "Why are you letting her suffer like this. Hasn't she done enough for you? What kind of God abandons their champion?" he felt his best friend walk up next to him. "Nyx what can I do to help you?" Nyx looked at the man who became a brother. "Libertus I don't think there is anything we can do but pray she finds her way back to us."


	3. Nyx I Need You

Kala woke up and felt something in her mouth and over her eyes. She woke up with one need. She tried to move. "Wait baby let me help you." She felt the gag move. "Nyx... I need you right now." She felt him go still above her. With what little movement she had she leaned up and kissed his neck. "Please Nyx." She nipped at his ear.

Nyx was stunned she had been doing better but last night she had a dream and every time she opened her eyes she would flip out. "Kala my mother's in-laws are downstairs." When she nipped his ear. "Good thing you know how to keep me quiet then." Nyx got up and locked his door. "My Hoku are in for some fun."

Nyx walked over and placed the ribbon back over her mouth. "Will you be okay on your stomach?" she nods. "Anything I need to know about?" she shook her head. Her hands were still tied to his bed as he flipped her over. Nyx moved her shirt and gently placed a kiss on each and every scar. When he heard her moan out, he smiled.

When they were both done. Nyx helped her up her hands were still tied behind her and she was still blindfolded. "I don't think we are done yet my Hoku. Can you be quiet or should I leave this on." She stared ahead of him. Nyx chuckled and lead her to his bathroom. "You my dear have quite the need today." He joked as he picked her up in the shower.

Kala rested her back on the wall as Nyx kissed her. When he removed the ribbon from her mouth. "Nyx please don't stop." She heard him laugh. "Quiet Hoku." Just then she was about to yell out his name when his hand went over her mouth. "Hoku that's not being quiet." She groaned as he kept kissing her. When she felt him put the ribbon back. "Bad Hoku." Kala let out a muffled moan.

Kala laid there in Nyx's arms he had unlocked his door and they were just laying there watching tv. "Nyx." Nyx opened his eyes. "yes Hoku." She looked up at him. "I'm hungry." He looked down at her. "I sure hope you mean for food Hoku. I'm not sure I have another round in me." Kala couldn't stop the giggle that left her lips. When he smiled down at her she kissed him. "Yes, for food."

Nyx stood up. "Can I come with you or I'm I your prisoner?" Nyx laughed forgetting her hands were still tied to his bed. "I don't know princess I kind of like you as my prisoner." She smiled as she leaned towards his ear. "I can be any time you want but I want to get up. We could always go to my place." Nyx looked at her. He left her hands tied but not to the bed.

Nyx picked her up over his shoulder and started towards the door. When he heard her laughing it warmed his heart. As he carried her down the stairs, he saw his mom and grandparents. "Hey everyone, this is Kala, and one day she will be my wife. Kala be a good girl and say hello." She started laughing. As she tried to wave. "Later we are going to her place." Kala yelled out "Nice to meet you."

Nyx carried her through the bar making Libertus drop his drink. "Lib drinks are on me tonight," Kala said with a laugh. Nyx waved to Lisa then winked at her. As he opened Kala's door, he sat her down. Nyx shut the door and locked it. When he turned to look at her, she was smiling at him. "Nyx I'm still hungry." He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "What are you hungry for Hoku?"

He watched her passion blaze in her green eyes. "As much as I would love to go another round with you. I need food in me." Nyx smiled at her. Next took a step towards her making her back up and falling on to a chair. "Now be a good girl and stay there." He looked at her and saw the woman he loved and kissed her.

After looking around Nyx found stuff for dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kala start to stand up. "Hoku are you going to make me make sure you stay in that seat?" he heard her gasp. "You should still be resting." When she huffed and stood up any way Nyx turned to look at her. "Nyx Ulric don't you dare." She took off with him right behind her.

When he caught her, she was laughing.

He sat her down and put her hands behind her against the chair. "Nyx Ulric you listen to me you can't." Nyx placed the ribbon from before over her mouth. "Quiet you're my prisoner remember." Kala rolled her eyes at him. "Don't make me blindfold you, Hoku." When she rolled her eyes again, he raised his eyes. "Are you mocking me?" she shrugged.

Nyx was cooking dinner when he turned to see Kala a smile found its way to his mouth. When dinner was done, he set a plate down making her jump. "Sorry baby." He freed her. And she looked up at him with a smile. "Nyx why is it everything you do is a turn on?" he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Because I know what you like and want Hoku." He said it softly against her neck.

Kala whimpered. "Your evil Mr. Ulric." Kala sat there and the two ate. She was still weak and was feeling it right now as she started falling asleep. Kala felt like something was wrong. "Nyx something not." She had stood up but collapsed. Nyx ran to her and saw she was burning up as red lines rain up her arms to her neck.

Nyx turned her head to look at her. "Kala what's going on?" she looked at him. "Ardyn, a type of magic poison. It hits every few weeks." Nyx saw her grip his arm. "It will pass." Nyx picked her up and found her bedroom. Once she was in bed she laid down and pulled her close. He looked around her room and smiled when he saw the dagger, he gave her resting on a stand on her dresser.


	4. I Will Always Protect You

Nyx was laying there when Kala trailed her fingers through hair then along the braids in his hair. "Hoku how come you don't wear your family's?" she flinched and turned away from him. Nyx watched her stand and go to her dresser. When she came back, she hands him a file. "My father is the one who sold me out to Ardyn and Ravus. He was there when I was taken prisoner. When I begged him for help, he laughed at me."

Nyx watched her walk out of the room. When he got up, he found her sitting in the window like she used to do at his place in the city. "I don't have a family anymore." She said it with no emotion at all. "That's not true Hoku you have me." She shook her head. "No, I don't Nyx. I carry death to all those who are near me."

He walked over and turned her to look at him. "No Kala don't you ever say that to me. You are the only woman to hold my heart and soul. When you hurt. I hurt as well. And any that try to harm you will have to deal with me. I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that." Nyx pulled her into his arms as she cried. "Nyx, I saw him in town the other day."

Nyx pulled her back some. "Kala marry me tonight. Here and now. Be part of my family. Show him you didn't let his actions change you." She looked up at him. "Who would marry us?" he smiled "My grandfather is able to." Nyx sees a mix of feelings in her eyes but she nods. "Then let's go talk to him." Nyx lead her back to his place.

They were sitting at the kitchen table and Nyx saw her starting to get scared. They had talked to his grandfather who was more than happy to do it. "Hoku you can do this. It's time to take control of your life. If you don't, they win." She looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Just then they heard Selena scream.

It was Kala that got there first and something in her snapped when she saw Ravus holding Nyx's sister. A calmness came over her as she walked forward summoning her sword. "Let her go Ravus." The man looked up at her. "Will you come to me willingly?" she nods, and he lets her go. "Go to your brother sweetheart." The teen takes off.

Kala looks at Ravus who laughs. "Too bad I have orders to kill this family." Kala turned to see a bunch of imperials running towards her friends and family. Kala was about to run to help when everything went dark. She laid there in a sea of darkness.

Nyx saw Kala start to wake up. "Kala baby can you look at me?" her hands were each chained to the wall as well as gaged. Nyx saw her raise her head. "Don't worry baby my family got away." She nods to him as the door opens. Ravus walks in and past Nyx to her. "Well, my pet it's time to have some fun again." Nyx watched him remove the gag.

Kala spit in his face. "We been here before Ravus and you got nothing from me." The man grinned. "Yes, but I had to keep you alive then. I don't now dear." Kala just stared at him. When something went around her neck. Ravus walked behind her and yanked Kala refused to scream out as she felt something tare into her neck.

Nyx watched in horror as she was tortured for hours. She never made a noise. Ravus left and looked at Nyx with a smile. "You know she's holding out for you. She knows that we won't start with you until she is dead." Nyx pulled at the chains holding him in place. When he left Nyx looked at her. "Hoku baby look at me." She looked up weakly. He saw the blood pouring down her body.

Kala had passed out for the 20th time. She had to stay alive as long as she could. She was not about to let them hurt Nyx. Kala tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her up anymore. That's when she heard a bunch of noises. Kala passed back out hearing Nyx yell her name. Please by the six save him. Don't let them hurt Nyx he has a family that needs him. She sent out her silent prayer.

Nyx heard fighting when the doors opened and there stood Libertus and Crowe. "Someone call for a rescue?" Libertus freed him and he took off the Kala. "Holy shit what did they do to her?" Crowe says when she sees her friend. Nyx got her down and heard her groan. "I got you baby." She laid there. "Don't let them hurt Nyx his family needs him please save him." Everyone looked at her.

"Kala what are you talking about?" she coughed up blood. "My life means nothing... giving a future to those that wish to see it... means everything." Nyx looked at her. "She's still protecting me." He said as his tears fall on her. Nyx picks her up and carries her out. "They will all pay for this. It's now my turn to protect her. She has fought long enough." Nyx vows as his friends all nod.

Kala opens her eyes as every part of her body is on fire. "Hoku baby." She groans but turns her head. "Nyx. What... happened?" she feels like any movement would kill her. "Well, we were saved by Libertus, Crowe, and my family. We are also now married. Kala... you would have stayed there as long as you could to protect me, wouldn't you?" she nods then groans.

Nyx sits down next to her. She was covered in bandages. "Hoku why don't potions work on you?" she looked at him. "The poison." She started coughing. It was killing him to see her like this. Nyx stayed at her side helping her heal. Being there when she woke up screaming. Holding her until she calmed down. Telling her he loved her and always would.


	5. I Can't

After two months Kala was looking at Nyx. "I need to get out of this house Nyx, or I will kill you." Nyx let out a sigh and nods. He knew she was getting stir crazy. "Fine but I'm coming with you." She smiled at him as she took his arm. Nyx knew she was still sore, and her left leg had nerve damage, but she was right they both needed to get out.

As Nyx led her through town, she stopped then took a step back Nyx looked forward to seeing her father right in front of them. Before he could say anything, Kala walked forward and grabbed her father by his shirt. "You did this to me. You told Ravus how to find me again didn't you?" Nyx saw the man grin. "Your damn right I did. Your nothing just a whore like your mother." Nyx watched Kala let him go then turn and punch him in the face.

Nyx walked over and pulled her into his arms as he looked down at her father. "You ever try to harm my wife again and I will kill you myself. This woman is the strongest Koa on this island and my family is proud to call her ours. If you ever got to know her you would have been proud of her." Nyx lend down and kissed Kala. "Let's go, home wife."

As the left Nyx felt her start to weaken. "Baby?" Nyx looked at her and saw her just staring down at the ground. "Kala." Nyx moved in front of her and lifted her chin. "No baby stay with me." Nyx picked her up and went to her place since it was closer. Nyx laid her down on her bed and turned her face to look at him. "Hoku follow my voice and come home to me." When she reached out and touched him her body was shaking. "Nyx make it stop. I... whenever I close my eyes."

Nyx looks at her. "How baby?" she looks at him. "Give me something good to think about. Please I need you." Nyx gently touched her face. "Please Nyx." He lets out a sigh. Before long Nyx heard her yell out his name as someone banged on the ceiling. "Hoku you are very loud." She chuckles. "Yes, well you husband are very good at making me happy."

Nyx trailed kisses down her spine. Nyx had her bent over the foot of her bed. "Let's try not to upset the people downstairs drinking." She laughed. "I can't promise that one." Nyx moved then placed a ribbon over her mouth, then so she had to look forward made sure it was tied tightly around her wrist behind her. Nyx tied each ankle to the bedpost.

Nyx move the ribbon from her mouth for a min. "Hoku I think I will go get us something for dinner." Nyx grinned at the fact she couldn't move. "Nyx Ulric don't you dare leave." He put the ribbon back. Making her yells at him muffled. He knew she was enjoying this as much as he was. "I'll be back Hoku do try to behave." Nyx stopped at the door to see her trying to get free.

Kala didn't realize she had fallen asleep in till Nyx placed kisses down her neck. When she opened her eyes all she saw was darkness. "Are you ready for dinner baby?" she went still. When she felt something cold touch her back, she groaned as her back arched. Then Nyx moved and started licking off whatever it was.

Nyx looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. "You are a temptress my Hoku." Nyx didn't know he fell asleep until he felt Kala get up. "Baby are you okay?" she nods. "Yeah, I just need some water." Nyx got up she sounded off. "Kala." He followed her she wasn't answering him anymore. "Kala can you hear me?" she went to her sink. "I got to find my way out. I must escape." Nyx grabbed her and lifted her chin.

Nyx looked at her. "Kala, where are you?" she looked at him. "Who are you?" he saw her look around. "Where am I? what's going on?" she took a step away from him. Nyx grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "My poor Hoku have they destroyed you?" Nyx felt her fighting to get away from him. "Let me go." She yelled at him.

Kala tried to move but her hands were tied behind her and she had something over her mouth. Kala looked around to see even her ankles were tied together. "Kala are you back with me?" she looks over to the doorframe to see Nyx. He walked over and removed the ribbon from her mouth. "Nyx my mind it's..." she felt him free her.

Nyx watched as she was once more shutting him out. He woke up and went to see if she was in the kitchen but all he found was her note.

Don't come looking for me Nyx. I can't keep doing this to you. My mind is shattered.

What it's doing to you is not fair. I have to fix this myself

I'm sorry I couldn't be what you deserve.

May the six bless your life Nyx.


	6. Your Not Alone

Nyx slammed his hand down. When he looked up, he knew what she was doing. She was saying goodbye. Nyx stood up and headed out to find his wife. Nyx had been looking for almost two months when he ran across a base. That's when he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. "Kala." Nyx stayed in the shadows as he snuck in. "Tell us where your husband is dear." Nyx froze.

Kala looked up and laughed. "You are going to have to try harder then starving me. Come on I know you can do better than that." The man took the dagger in his hand and stabbed into her shoulder. Kala just looked at him and stood up. Kala turned and quickly kicked the man sending him into a wall. When she walked toward him her hands still tied behind her. She looked down and put her boot to the man neck.

Nyx saw her and didn't know what to say. He looked up when he heard her. "You can't break me. There's nothing left in me to break. I'm dead inside." Nyx watched as she summoned a sword cutting free the rope on her wrist. "You will go to hell Kala." She turned to the man. "Yeah I know I will, but you will go first." Nyx stood up and walked towards her.

Kala saw him and turned to leave. "KALA STOP." She didn't know why she did, but she stopped and turned to look at him. When he wiped some blood from her face, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Stop running Hoku. Please come home to me." She looked at him but all she saw was Ravus coming after him. "No." she went to leave.

Nyx saw her turn away. "Forgive me, Hoku." Nyx quickly grabbed her pinning her to the ground he tied her hands behind. Then making sure it was tight he tied her legs together so she couldn't straighten herself out. "Nyx stop now. You don't know what you." Nyx tied something over her mouth tight enough she couldn't make a noise. "You gave me no choice Kala."

Nyx kneeled in front of her lifting her chin. "I can be just as stubborn as you wife." Kala heard the coldness in his voice. It made her flinch. Nyx picked her up and she fought him. Walking over to his car he tossed her into the backseat. He started the three-day drive home. After he had driven for most the day he stopped and went to get something to eat.

Nyx came back to the car and removed the gag. "You need to eat." She glared at him. "No." Nyx looked at her. "Why are you doing this Kala?" he saw her soften for a moment. "Leave me be alone Nyx." He reached out and touched her face but this time she pulled away. "So be it wife." Nyx replace the gag and started driving again every time he stopped, he asked her to eat and every time so refused.

Nyx pulled into his driveway and pulled her out. Nyx tossed her over his shoulder and walked past his mother and grandparents. Once in his room, he cut her legs free but took a pair of handcuffs on her wrist behind her then attached them to a chain attached to a pole. "I'll be back in a moment." She glared at him.

Nyx walked back downstairs and sat down. "Mom she's so broken, but this time she doesn't want to come back." He looked up at his mom. "Should I just let her go?" His grandfather sat down next to him. "That woman up there is scared Nyx she wants someone to show her she doesn't have to be scared anymore." Nyx stood up and made something for her to eat.

Nyx opened his door and sighed. Setting down the plate he shut his door and looked at her. Walking over to her he removed the gag. "Will you eat?" she shook her head. "Kala we been driving for three days and by the look of you, it was a few days before I found you that you had eaten. Please don't make me force you." When she didn't say anything, he stood up and walked over to the plate bringing it closer to her.

He saw her back away from him. "Hoku please baby. Stop trying to do this on your own. You have people that want to help you. We want you in our lives." She backed herself into a corner. "No Nyx get away from me." He dropped his head. "Kala you are forcing my hand. I don't want to hurt you. You're breaking my heart."

He saw her flinch. And at that moment he knew she was still in there. "Please Kala." She backed up as far as she could. Nyx stood up and walked away. He left her to think as he got some air. "She's going to make me force her. She's as stubborn as me." His mom hugged him. After a few hours, he stood up and went back upstairs.

Nyx walked into the room and found her lying there on her side blood was pouring from her mouth and nose. "KALA" he ran to her and lifted her head. "Kala baby wake up." She didn't move. "Kala why are you doing this to yourself?" Nyx moved her hair. "Shit. KALA damn it breath." Nyx heard someone run in. "Move Nyx." He saw his grandfather.

Nyx watched him place a hand on her head and heart when he saw a light appear. Suddenly Kala let out a gasp. Nyx pulled her to him. He looked up at his grandfather. "Child stop thinking your suffering alone and look around you. When you hurt so does, he. We are all feeling your pain. You are no longer alone." His grandfather took his hand and placed it on her inner arm.


	7. Family

Nyx heard her gasp as if in pain and held her still. "Whenever you need reminding look at that." Kala was breathing fast and Nyx released her hands. When she looked at her arm she looked up at Nyx's grandfather. He gently pulled her into a hug. "We all are here for you Kala. Your family now. Family is made for you to lean on when you feel backed into a corner."

Nyx watched as his wife broke down and cried as his grandfather hugged her. Once his grandfather left, he looked at her. "Nyx I'm so sorry. When I get scared, I run." Nyx pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kala ran her hand through his hair. She made him fall backward. Nyx pulled her shirt off as she kissed him. "Kala we can't do this. You need rest and food." She shook her head. "No Nyx I need you."

Nyx looked at a now Sleeping Kala. When she whimpered in her sleep, she moved closer to him. "No, I won't tell you." Nyx kissed her head as he rubbed her back humming a song he had heard somewhere. When she woke up, she was too weak to move. "You need to eat Hoku." She looked at him. "They did more than just keep food from you, didn't they?" she nods. "Can you tell me?" he asked her. "Help me sit up please." When he did, she had to lean against him as she removed his shirt she had on. "My back." Nyx helped her turn and he saw burns all over.

Nyx gently touched her back. "Every time I thought of eating or food I was burned or hurt in some way." Nyx pulled her back against him. "Shit Hoku no wonder your kind of fucked up in the head. Sorry but no nice way to say it. Kala what can I do?" but he saw she had fallen back asleep. Shit, this was not going to be as easy as last time.

Nyx came back into his room. "Kala, I need you to wake up baby." When she opened her eyes, he smiled at her. "You want to come downstairs?" she nods as her eyes close. Nyx picks her up. She is too weak to hold on to him. So, her arms just fall to her side. "Nyx I'm cold." Her voice is so low he barely heard her. "There's a blanket down their baby." He walked downstairs and laid her down. Once she was covered up, he kneeled in front of her.

He saw her fighting to stay awake. "Kala, I need you to eat." She nods but is already back asleep. Nyx looks at her then to his family. "How long has it been?" his grandfather asked. "Four days that I know of." Kala cringed in her sleep. "Nyx run." He placed a hand on her head. When she next woke up Nyx looked at her.

"Baby you don't have a choice anymore. I'm sorry." She looked at him. "Nyx don't please." Kala tried to move away but this time she was a lot weaker. Nyx saw her terror and it tore at him. Nyx closed his eyes and took a breath then looked at her. Nyx walked over and picked her up. Taking her to the kitchen. Kala tried fighting him he knew it was only her fight or flight kicking in.

Once Kala got into the kitchen the smells made her feel sick. "Nyx I can't do this." Her panic was rising fast. When he sat her down, she had to close her eyes, or she would be sick. "Kala wake up baby." She heard him but was too tired to respond. "Baby come on." She felt him lift her head but there was nothing she could do.

Nyx looked at his mother. He was terrified he would lose her. "Kala don't go where I can't follow." No one said anything about the tears falling from his eyes. He felt her heart slowing down. Nyx lend her back against him and lifted her head up forcing the soup down her, but she was too weak to swallow it. Nyx saw his grandmother place her hand on her husband.

Kala felt something go down her throat, but her mind was cloudy and no matter what she did she couldn't get out. "Kala it's not your time child. As much as I miss you. You are needed with your new family." she looked around. "Mother. Where are you?" she asked when a lady walked forward, and Kala dropped to her knees.

Where are you?" she asked when a lady walked forward, and Kala dropped to her knees  
Kala looked at her mother. "My brave Koa child. You have strength you don't even know about yet. It's time you awaken my dear." She looked at her mother. "I'm not just your mother Kala. I'm the goddess of light and you are a Koa Goddess." Her mother walked over and hugged her. "Fight for the life you want my beautiful daughter. Be happy and love your husband as much as he does you. Remember I'm always with you."

Nyx held her when he saw her tears. "Mothe don't leave me. I miss you so much." He stares at her when he sees her open her eyes. "Nyx, I love you." He kissed her. "And I love you, Kala." She touched his face. "Can you eat?" Nyx feels her freeze and Nyx has an idea. When a grin slowly comes to his handsome face Kala gulps.


	8. Forgive Me

Nyx takes her upstairs and gently lays her down. "Trust me, Kala." Nyx knows she is too weak to fight him, but he doesn't want to force her if he doesn't have to. "Always Nyx." Nyx walks over and kisses her neck. "Put your hands above you," Nyx whispers. "Nyx I can't move. I'm too tired." Nyx nods and helps her.

Kala lays there her hands were tied to his bed. Nyx had gotten her to eat by giving her pleasure every time she ate something. She had fallen asleep and Nyx laid next to her watching her sleep. He was about to release her when she screamed out as if she were in pain. "Kala baby wake up. It's only a dream." Nyx watched as she fought against everything.

Nyx tried to wake her up but something about this wasn't right. "KALA WAKE UP." Just then he saw welts appear on her arms. "KALA." She screamed out. When she started choking. Nyx released her hands. As his mother and grandparents walked in the room. "What's wrong Nyx?" he shook his head as he held her in his arms.

Kala's eyes snapped open as she jumped up. "I need air now." She was pouring sweat. Seeing the open window, she summoned her weapon and tossed it outside warping with it. Kala sat at the waters edge letting the cold water cool her down. "Hoku are you okay?" Kala nods as she feels Nyx behind her. "Nyx Ardyn's not dead." She turned and looked at Nyx. "I have to go back to the city."

Nyx sits next to her and takes her hand. "No Koa woman we have to go back." She nods and lays her head on his shoulder. "Kala." Nyx sees her look up at the man she has not talked to since she saw him in town. "What do you want father?" Nyx pulls her close letting her know he is there for her. "It's time you learn the truth. I'm not your father and I took it out on you when your mother died. The truth is she died saving you."

Kala looked up at him. Then he pulls something out of his pocket and hands her something. "This was your mothers. Kala, your father is Bahamut himself. When your mother died protecting you, I lost myself. It was your husband yelling at me that helped me. I know it's too late to fix what I have done to you. I'm proud of the Koa you have become." Kala watched him stand and walk away.

Nyx and Kala stepped off the boat onto the docks in Insomnia. He looked down at her. He saw the Koa women he remembered. Kala led the way to the place. When the guards saw her and Nyx they stepped back. No one knew why they were here but from the look on her face, it wasn't good. Kala stopped for a min. "He's already here." Kala took off running.

Noctis was frozen in place as he kept Luna behind him. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto laid on the ground. "You can't kill me Noctis." Just then someone warped in front of him. "No, but I can asshole." Noctis looked saw Kala standing in front of him. "Noctis go to Nyx he will get you to safety." She tells him. "Noct tell Nyx never to give up hope." Noctis nods.

Nyx was pacing the Throne room. "It's been two months since she was taken. I promised her I would protect her." He yelled at his king. "Nyx, she said not to give up hope. She knew what she was doing you have to believe she had a plan." Noctis tell him. Just then the doors opened and Ravus walked in pulling someone behind him a smirk on his face. Nyx was about to go at him when he saw Kala.

"I believe I have someone you want," Ravus says yanking her forward. Kala looked up at Nyx and prayed he got her silent message. She gave him a small nod. Ravus kicked her in the back of her legs making her fall. "Brother, why are you doing this?" Ravus laughed. "because they took everything from us." Kala rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Nyx heard her laugh and knew what she was doing he stood ready for her signal. "Ravus do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" she said. It took everything in him not to attack the man. Ravus turned and hit her across the face hard enough to make her sit up blood. When he yanked her up to look at her Kala spit blood in his face.

Kala dropped as Nyx warped hitting him away from her and pinning him down. Gladio held restrain him. Get your wife I will take him to the cells. Kala sat there as her head was killing her. "Hoku. Damn woman what were you thinking?" she looked up as Nyx got the chains off her. She stood up and looked at Noctis. "Your majesty I know where his base is. I had to let him take to find out. I knew he would want to bring me back here to taunt you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Nyx, but I knew you wouldn't let me. With everything that has happened at home." She looked at him.

Nyx just lifted her chin. "My Koa woman. I'm pissed you didn't tell me... but your right I would have stopped you. So, I understand why you did it." Just then Noctis placed a hand on her shoulder."Kala, it's good to see you again. Nyx has informed us of your troubles when you left the city. I'm glad your doing better." She nods.


	9. Nyx's Prisoner

Nyx is leading her to their rooms when they are in the city. Once inside he saw her walk to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out, she smiled up at him. "Any chance you would like to go to our old place to eat?" Nyx hugged her. "They didn't hurt you?" she kissed him. "They tried but this time I knew I wasn't alone in this fight, so I held on to the thoughts of my family and friends." She put her arms around his neck.

Nyx had his hands on her waist. "As long as I have you Nyx nothing can hurt me ever again. I'm the daughter of Bahamut and the Goddess of light. Nyx my mother called me the Koa Goddess and one day my powers would come forth." She looked at him. "I love you Kala and I'm so proud of the woman standing here in front of me right now." she smiled at him.

They walked down a set of stairs and Kala took off running as she hugged Libertus and Crowe. "Damn girl I think you had our poor hero flipping out." She nods. "I know but I had to do it and I'm okay and back home now." They sat around and drank like back before the city fell. Kala looked around at her family and smiled. "Told you baby you will never be alone again." She turned and looked into his eyes. "I know. I'm finally home as long as I have you at my side." She said as she kissed him.

Once they were back in their room Kala smiled as she pulled Nyx to the bedroom. "Hero I been gone for two months and I do believe I have a need." She lightly ran her fingers along his hips. "Will you help me? You did promise to never let me suffer if you could help it." She looked up at him as his clear blue eyes darkened as a smile came to his lips.

Nyx walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Nyx I'm your prisoner this night." He saw her passion. "What should I do with such a Koa prisoner?" he asked softly in her ear as he walked behind her. When her breathing quickened. "Well, I did leave again without telling you." She says. Nyx removes his shirt. "That you did. You made me worry about you my Hoku." He moved in front of her.

Kala reached out to touch him and he moved. "I did not say you could touch me, sweetheart." Kala slowly smiled at him. Nyx knew she loved it when he took control. Nyx walked behind her once more and took her wrist and placed them behind her. Once tied there he looked to her. "Turn your head Koa." She did and he trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

Nyx saw the shiver go through her and grinned. After placing a blindfold over her eyes he moved her to the bed. "Bend over baby." She was a little hesitant, so he whispered in her ear. "I believe I told you to do something." Nyx felt her knees give out and smiled. "You seem a little weak in the legs wife." When she was bent over the foot of the bed, he made sure her feet were tied to the footboard.

Nyx trailed his fingers down her spine making her groan as her back arched. Nyx chuckled. "don't worry wife we have all night." Nyx placed a ribbon around her upper arm and tied it to one post and did the same to the other. "Can you move love?" when he saw her try. "No." Nyx was standing behind her.

Kala has never felt like this before. "Nyx please." That's all she got to say when he placed a gag in her mouth then tied it tightly. "You wife are being punished for what you did." That's when she felt him tied the other end to her wrist as well, she couldn't put her head down. She felt his hand trail the inside of her leg making her moan out. When he chuckled. "Now wife this will be your punishment. You will stay like this and have to wonder when I will come take care of your need." Kala started trying to free herself. Damn it he knew this was a huge turn on.

Nyx watched her amused as she tried to free herself, but he knew she couldn't. he also knew how much she loved this. Nyx would walk around and touch her back or the inside of her leg but never more. Each time she would groan out. When there was a knock on the door, he saw her go still. Nyx went and got it when he came, he smiled.

Kala listened as Nyx walked closer and place something on a table. She was still when something cold touched her back followed by Nyx's lips. Shit, he had upped his game for sure. Kala felt him release her then pick her up and lay her down. When he raised her hands above her. Five mins later and she was on her back and once more couldn't move.

Kala was listening to him when what she guessed was an ice cube was placed on her chest as the water fell in different ways she let out a moan. Nyx removed the gag and kissed her lips. "Nyx don't stop." She begged him. Her need just kept growing. "Kala will you ever leave like that again?" she shook her head. "No never..." his hand was on the inside of her leg and moved she moaned out his name.

Nyx held her in his arms as she slept peacefully. When they started this game, it was ten at night, and after just finishing it was 4 in the morning. Nyx watched her as she turned in his arms and nuzzled his neck. Damn, he wanted to wake her up, but she looked tired. "You can't hurt me anymore." She said in her sleep.

Nyx saw her open her eyes. "You okay baby?" she looked up at him and smiles. "Yeah. Did I wake you up?" he saw her start to situp. "No, I was watching my beautiful wife sleep." She smiled at him. "But now that I have you awake wife." Nyx pulled her under him. "I get the feeling you husband missed me." She says softly her nails making trailing his spine.


	10. I was never meant to be happy

Nyx heard her in the shower and smiled. She had been home for three days now and they barely left their room or bed. "Nyx" his head shot up as she heard her panic. Nyx ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she was on her knees in the shower with her arms around her shaking. Nyx opened the shower. "Baby the water in ice-cold." She didn't move.

Nyx lifted her up in his arms. When his eyes met hers, he saw terror. "Kala?" she was shaking. Nyx went and quickly grabbed some of his sweats and helped her in them. When she let out a blood-chilling scream Nyx tried to grab her, but she bolted. Nyx ran after her. Damn, he forgot how fast she was. When she ran past Noctis and his friends he just followed her.

Kala was in pure panic as she ran, she didn't know where she was going. Kala finally came to a stop on a high wall. "Hello, my pet you think I don't know what you had planned?" Kala turned to see Ardyn stand there. "I have a gift for you my dear." Kala tried to move away but someone grabbed her holding her still. Kala saw Ardyn grin as he touched the side of her head.

Nyx heard her scream and turned around the corner to see someone holding her as Ardyn touched the side of her face. "LET her go." Nyx warped and killed the man holding her. Ardyn bowed. "Enjoy my gift, my dear." Nyx saw the man disappear. Turning to Kala he saw she was on her knee's eyes wide. "Kala... baby." She didn't move. Nyx looked at her then picked her up. "Nyx what happened?" he saw Noctis. "I don't know Ardyn touched her and she screamed." Nyx felt her touch his face. "Nyx help me please it's so dark. Where are you?" he looked at her. "Baby I'm holding you." Her hand fell.

Nyx laid her down on their bed. He was taking off his coat when he saw her clawing at her neck. Nyx ran to her and grabbed her wrists. "Make it stop. Get it off me. No, stay away from me." Nyx looked down at her as she fought his hold. "Baby there's nothing there. If you don't stop, I will have no choice but to restrain you." Nyx wasn't ready for her to toss him off her.

Kala's eyes snapped open she was tied to a chair. "I'm not freeing you, Kala." She turned her head to look at Nyx. He walked over and remove the gag from her mouth. "Nyx what happened?" he looked sad. "Kala did you know you were pregnant?" she looked at him. "That's not possible. My father made sure of it." He was starting to scare her. "Kala you... attacked yourself and."

Nyx couldn't finish as the tears fell from his eyes. He stood up and cut her free. Kala knew what he wasn't saying. When she reached out to him, he backed away. That's all she needed to see. Kala stood up and looked at him. She placed something on the table and walked away. Now she was truly alone in this world. Kala left the city she would kill Ardyn then fade away herself.


	11. A year later

Nyx was back on Galahd after finding out Kala had killed Ardyn. She never came back to the palace, so he didn't know if she was even alive or not. As he walked into the bar, he saw her handing over some papers and keys to Lisa. When she turned, he saw the marks on her face and around arms. Her green eyes held no light in them.

Kala walked past Nyx and out the door she just came to give Lisa the bar and keys. As she headed into the jungles. She was dead inside. She felt nothing even when she saw Nyx. She walked a bit then held her hand out. She had changed her looks and stayed away from people as much as she could.

She had changed her looks and stayed away from people as much as she could   
"Come on you two let's go home   
"Come on you two let's go home." Two leopards came over one on each side of her. She had been back 6 months now and the only one that knew was Nyx's mom. She walked deeper into the jungle. As she came to a waterfall, she smiled at the cub that ran over to her. "Hey, there little one." That's when she heard one of the larger cats start to growl. She turned dagger in hand.

Kala watched as Nyx walked into the clearing  
Kala watched as Nyx walked into the clearing. "Leave you are not welcome here." She said coldly. Turning her back to him. "Kala, we need to talk." She shook her head. "No, what you said was pretty clear. Now leave." She started walking away. "Hoku please." She turned and warped her dagger at his neck. "Don't ever fucking call me that. Now get out of here."

Nyx saw her eyes were ablaze. "No Kala I didn't want you to leave. I was hurting." She looked at him. "Yeah well, you didn't stop me from walking away." She took a step back. "Nyx just go. I been home six months now and we never ran into each other. Let's go back to that." When she turned, he saw two tattoos both beautiful and heartbreaking.

" When she turned, he saw two tattoos both beautiful and heartbreaking  
Nyx reached out to her but one of the leopards moved to stand in between them  
Nyx reached out to her but one of the leopards moved to stand in between them. "Kala, I did come after you. I looked for you for 4 months. Then I found out you killed Ardyn when you never returned to the palace. I came home hoping if you lived you would come here." He saw her stop then turn and look at him. "It's too late Nyx. Whatever was still there in my heart died when you let me leave."

Nyx warped in front of her. "No Kala it's never too late." He lifted her chin. "No Nyx." She walked past him. Nyx looked at her when her legs gave out. Nyx caught her and looked at her. "Like I said it's too late Nyx. I'm dying there was a price to be paid to keep you Nyx Ulric alive and even though you broke me. I still protected you and paid the price for you." Nyx looked at her.

Nyx saw her reach her hand out as the black leopard walked over to them. "Keep them safe my friends." The leopard bowed its head. It just then dawned on Nyx that was the leopard that saved him and his sister. "You have been watching over us all this time, haven't you?" he looked at her and saw her eyes closed. "Kala I won't give you up without a fight." Nyx picked her up then looked at the large cats. "I will save her I promise."

Kala woke up in a room and jump up. "welcome back Kala." She turned and saw Nyx. "Where am I?" she was trying not to panic. "You're in an old temple." She looked around. That's when she realizes her hands were behind her attached to a chain on the far wall. "Nyx get me out of here now." He walked over to her. "No. it's time you face the choices you make. I'm tired of you running. You come up with reasons on why you have done it you find people to blame. No more it's time to face it." She glared at him.

Nyx was not going to let the woman he loved destroy herself. "I told you I would protect you. Even if it was from yourself." Kala walked over to where the chin was pulled to its end. "Nyx you better hope I don't get free. Because I will come after you." Nyx put his finger under her chin. "Go ahead and try wife. There's nothing you can do that would hurt me worse than having to watch you kill yourself." Nyx turned to leave. "Nyx you can't leave me here." He turned his head. "Watch me." Nyx heard her yell at him.

Kala screamed at him. When out of no were, he was in front of her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. When he pulled away, he moved quickly and place something over her mouth. "This won't be a punishment like last time wife. This time you really are my prisoner." With that, he was gone. Kala fell to her knees as her tears fell.

Nyx was standing where he could see her, but she couldn't see him. He watched as she sat there in tears. "Nyx you are doing this to help her." He looked at his grandfather. "I hope she sees it that way." His grandfather placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be strong Nyx it will be worth it in the end I promise." Nyx prayed to the six to give him the strength to help her.

That night he walked in the temple with dinner. "Time to eat Kala." He saw her shake her head no. Nyx walked over to her and pulled her head back to look at him. "That wasn't a request Kala. This will go a lot easier if you just do what you are told." Nyx removes the gag from her mouth. "If Ardyn can't break me then you can't," she said coldly.

Nyx laughed. "Kala look at yourself. Ardyn did break you. He may be dead, but he is still controlling you." She glared at him. "I never asked for your help Nyx, and I don't want it." She pulled away from him. This went on for days. He had forgotten just how stubborn she could be. Nyx walked into the temple to see her laying on the ground.

Nyx walked over to her and saw blood. Nyx turned her head and saw the blood was coming from her mouth as she coughed it up. "Damn it Kala stop being so damn stubborn. How long can you keep this up for?" she didn't respond. Nyx felt the fever coming off her. "Kala wake up." Nyx heard how each breath was forced. "Kala... baby come on."

Nyx released her and she just laid in his arms. Nyx grabbed the soup he had and leaned her back. Nyx lifted her chin up and forced her to drink it. Nyx felt her move Kala turned and threw up as she held her sides. Nyx saw her try to move away from him. "Kala do you really want me to leave you?... fine your free to go. Just know I love you." Nyx stood up and walked out.

Kala laid there as she started to shake. She felt someone walk over and place something warm around her. "Let's go home, Hoku." Nyx wanted to leave her there, but he couldn't. and as he carried her weak frame. He wanted to turn back time. Nyx walked into his apartment and laid her down. "Kala this is more than you not eating. How long have you been on drugs?"

Nyx saw her trying to answer. "Did Ardyn start this?" she nods. His heart was breaking. Nyx walked over to the bed and kneeled next to her. He brushed the hair from her face as she laid there shaking. "Are you ready to come back to me baby?" she reached out to him. "Kala why didn't you just tell me?" Her voice was so weak. "I knew you would be... disappointed in." her hand fell as she started coughing.

Nyx held her hand taking a towel and wiping her face. "Never baby. You have been through hell and back. I may get mad at you, but I have never been disappointed in you." Nyx stood and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking so much as she poured sweat. Nyx lifted her chin she was so weak. "Nyx..." he saw her worry.

When she passed out her breaths were shallow. Nyx held her close. He fell asleep with her in his arms. When he felt her body twitch he woke up and looked at her. "Kala no baby fight keep fighting she was gasping for breath as she gripped his arm. A pain tore through her. Nyx picked her up her body was way too hot and she needed to cool down.

Nyx went to his shower and turned on the cool water as he held her under the water. "Nyx you are still dressed." She finally said. He chuckled. "Yes, well wife so are you." He saw her smile. "I was always close to Nyx. I kept watch over you and your family." She laid her head on him. "I always...loved you." Nyx heard her let out her breath as she went limp in his arms.

Nyx lifted her head as the water hit them both. "Kala...KALA." Nyx let out a scream as he held her. "Baby don't leave me alone again. I need your light. Please come back to me." Nyx stood up with her in his arms and warped them to the beach in front of his mother's house. He saw his mother and grandparents walkout. When they saw him with her his mom let out a cry.

Nyx looked at his wife as he laid her down. "She never had a chance, did she? You just abandoned her when she needed you the most. Your no Gods." Nyx placed his head to hers as his tears fell. "Child do you truly think I would let my daughter be without the man she loves." Nyx looked up and saw Kala's mother.

Kala let out a gasp as she sat up and grabbed onto Nyx. "Daughter I'm terribly sorry for all you had to suffer, but now you are absolutely free. The Gods will no longer ask anything of you." Kala reached out to her mother and smiled. "Thank you, momma." Her mom bowed and faded away. Kala looked at Nyx. "Take me home husband. I want to go home." He smiled as he kissed her.

Nyx picked her up and warped her to his place. Kala rain her hands through his hair as she hungrily kissed him. "Nyx, I need you." Nyx laid her down and they both came together once more body and soul. Kala woke up in his arms. She carefully turns and kissed his neck. "Hmm, wife you still need rest." She smiled at how he sounded like he was still asleep. Nyx's eyes snapped open when she nipped his ear while running her hand up the inside of his leg. Nyx looked down at her. "Hoku you are not being very good."


	12. Finally Happy and Free

"Nyx I can walk just fine," Kala said laughing. Nyx sat her down as she walked up to his mom's driveway. "Sweetheart, you sure you should be on your feet?" Nyx laughed. "I'm six months pregnant not on my death bed." She walked past Nyx. "Hello, my pet did you miss me?" Kala stopped and saw Ravus. She took a few steps away.

Nyx Looked up and saw Ravus. When Kala moved away, he saw her move behind him. Nyx knew she was in her way asking him to help her. Nyx looked at his mother. "Get my wife out of here." Nyx walked over to Ravus. "You have guts showing up here." Ravus laughed when a group of people grabbed him. "I didn't come for her I came for you."

Kala saw people grab Nyx had a power in her snapped forward. "Lets my husband go Ravus." She saw Nyx look at her. "Kala go keep our child safe." Kala tossed her hand out as Ravus and his men were thrown away from Nyx. "You will not harm my family anymore. You have awakened the warrior Goddess. I tire of your interfering in my life and hurting my family." Kala raised her hand and Ravus was cast to the darkness.

Nyx ran over to her. "My Hoku you are amazing. Are you and the baby okay?" she nods. "Nyx you are having a son." He grinned. "Really?" she nods. "Nyx I was thinking name wise... Aidan Nyx Ulric. Aidan after your father." Nyx pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Kala Ulric. You are my hearth and home." Nyx kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think


End file.
